Estúpido Malfoy
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Era imposible que no la miraran. La aburrida ratona de biblioteca, la sabelotodo Granger brillaba con luz propia y no precisamente por su cerebro. —Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".
**DISCLAIMER** : J.K. es la dueña de absolutamente todo lo que reconozcan aquí. —Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".

Característica: Pareja preferida.

* * *

 **ESTUPIDO MALFOY**

La habitación de Hermione era prácticamente un caos por la cantidad de vestidos, zapatos, pociones para alisar el cabello y maquillaje que Ginny había esparcido por todo el lugar, en busca de lo que había llamado _el look perfecto_ para la fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes que había decidido organizar Dumbledore aquel año, para cambiar un poco las viejas tradiciones escolares.

Ni siquiera en semanas previas a exámenes se había visto un desastre similar en aquel lugar, a pesar de que la castaña solía colocar pergaminos y libros abiertos por todas partes para no dejar pasar ningún detalle que ella considerara importante en su preparación académica. Tenía suerte de que al ser premio anual, tuviera una habitación e incluso una torre para ella sola, pues en el pasado había logrado irritar sobremanera a Parvati y Lavender con su _obsesión_ porque no se le escapara nada.

 _¡Maldición!_

Repetía mentalmente la castaña frente al espejo, mientras intentaba por enésima vez acomodarse el ajustado atuendo que Ginny le había sugerido usar esa noche y el cual no había terminado de convencerle. Volteaba a un lado, luego al otro, examinaba su trasero que aunque no era tan prominente, estaba bien proporcionado para su delgada figura y luego sus curvas que totalmente delineadas por el vestido, la hacían sentirse fuera de lugar.

 _¿Cómo era que le había hecho caso a la loca de su amiga?_

Ginny Weasley no tenía una sola pizca de timidez o de vergüenza en su cuerpo y era obvio que la iba a instar a hacer algo como eso. Aun no entendía como ella, una premio anual, la mejor bruja de su generación, había decidido llevar un vestido tan _revelador_ que aunque no era descubierto, se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, haciendo que sintiera que iba prácticamente desnuda.

Pero la pelirroja era muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía y al final había logrado que no solo se colocara el vestido, sino también unos zapatos de tacón medio, además de que dejara que le alisara el cabello y hasta le pusiera pintalabios. Sabía que lo lamentaría, pero a esa hora, cuando ya caminaban escaleras abajo hacia el lugar donde la música resonaba a altos decibeles, era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

—Ginny —la castaña se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo— ¿Estás segura de que me veo bien con este vestido?

—Hermione, estás hermosa —contestó la pelirroja tomándola de la mano para instarla a continuar— es más, si no consigues que te inviten a salir después de esta noche es porque definitivamente los chicos de Hogwarts son ciegos.

—No sé —dijo volviendo a detenerse— no estoy muy convencida.

—¡Por favor Herms! Ya te dije que te ves preciosa y si no nos damos prisa, la fiesta se terminará mucho antes de que podamos llegar al Gran Comedor ¡Anda!

Aun con dudas volvió a caminar, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera de oreja a oreja.

 _Esa iba a ser una larga noche._

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba iluminado por un cielo estrellado que había sido encantado en el tejado. Había globos de los colores de las cuatro casas combinados entre sí, varias mesas dispuestas para unas ocho personas cada una e incluso una muy grande con bocadillos y bebidas, además de una tarima principal donde una banda juvenil tocaba animadamente mientras los nuevos estudiantes literalmente brincaban. Parecía algo como un baile de graduación de esos que Hermione había podido ver en las películas muggles para adolescentes y eso solo hizo que tuviera ganas de vomitar, sobre todo al ver los ojos de todo el mundo clavados en ella.

Pero era imposible que no la miraran, pues la aburrida ratona de biblioteca, la sabelotodo Granger brillaba con luz propia y no precisamente por su cerebro y cierto rubio había sido uno de los primeros en percatarse de aquello.

—Creo que necesito un baño —le dijo a Ginny que observaba a todas partes de seguro buscando a Zabini.

—Relájate Herms —contestó la pelirroja sin dejar de buscar entre la multitud— ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

 _¿Lo peor?_

En el preciso instante en que Ginny halló a su novio decidió que necesitaba ir a su encuentro, dejando a Hermione sola con su incomodidad pues aunque Zabini ahora pertenecía a una especie de _nuevas personas que frecuentaba_ , él era una descarada versión masculina de la pelirroja y sabía que sus comentarios de doble sentido no se harían esperar para hacerla sentir aún más avergonzada, además tampoco deseaba toparse con la mirada escrutadora de Malfoy, o por lo menos no tener que hacerlo tan pronto, así que decidió pasar de ellos y empezar a vagar por el lugar buscando a Harry y a Ron que con suerte no habrían ido acompañados.

Todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y el Gran Comedor le pareció más enorme que de costumbre al no poder hallar a alguien con quien hablar. Luna y Theodore bailaban de una manera extraña aun cuando había bastante gente mirándolos y Harry —a quien pudo divisar en un rincón—estaba de lo más entretenido coqueteando con Daphne Greengrass, igual que Ron que al parecer presumía algo nada más y nada menos que a Pansy Parkinson.

 _¿Cómo es que había ido a parar allí?_

Empezó a caminar distraídamente, decidida a largarse del lugar cuando tropezó con un cuerpo, cuyos brazos no dejaron que cayera de sus pequeños tacones negros con destellos.

—¡Granger! —los ojos grises de Malfoy la recorrieron disimuladamente una vez logró estabilizarse.

 _Justo lo que necesitaba._

—Hola Malfoy —contestó colocando los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho como si eso evitara que el chico se percatara de su figura femenina.

—Te ves… —el rubio no dejaba de mirarla, lo cual aumentaba la ansiedad de la chica— diferente.

—¿Gra-gracias? —tartamudeó y él sonrió de esa manera intimidante que solo él podía, recordándole porque hubiera preferido no encontrárselo.

—¿Ibas a algún lugar en particular?

 _¿No es evidente? Estaba huyendo._

—No, a ningún lugar.

 _¡Diablos!_

—En ese caso ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? —volvió a sonreír, brindándole su mano.

 _¿¡!?_

—¿Por qué no? —contestó tomando su mano que ya se helaba.

El aroma del rubio era embriagador. Su fragancia masculina y el sutil olor a menta que despedía estaban empezando a marearla. Desde que ya no se llevaban tan mal, Hermione había tenido la oportunidad de estar cerca de él y descubrir que el vanidoso y arrogante heredero de uno de los linajes más antiguos de la sangre pura, olía como los dioses.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Hermione Granger iba a terminar en mis brazos? —las manos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña se afianzaron aprovechando que la melodía era suave.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con la voz más firme que consiguió. No le daría el gusto de verla nerviosa.

—Bailando quiero decir —contestó Malfoy al tiempo que sonrió ladinamente— ¿De qué otra forma se te ocurre que podrías terminar en mis brazos?

—Pues de ninguna otra forma —aseguró ella con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, aunque no del todo convencida— O… ¿Es que acaso estás insinuando algo?

—No —continuó él haciéndola girar en su eje— o bueno, yo me refería a lo que sucedió con mis amigos y tus amigas. Se enamoraron, —sonrió— eso no podría pasar entre nosotros porque yo para ti siempre he sido detestable y maleducado y tú para mi…

—¿Qué? —la castaña lo miró fijamente, sin dejar de moverse al vaivén de la música— ¿Qué era yo para ti?

Él sonrió divertido —Una sangre sucia.

 _Idiota._

—Entonces ¿Qué haces bailando con una sangre sucia? —Hermione lo soltó de inmediato y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¡Oye, era solo una broma! —el rubio se interpuso en su camino— No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

—¡Si quieres hacer bromas pues trabaja en un circo! —bufó muy molesta.

 _¿Circo? ¿Qué diablos era eso?_ —Se preguntó el rubio _._

Draco no tenía idea de lo que la chica estaba hablando pero al ver que comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Ella lo notó y aligeró el paso, saliendo por fin del Gran Comedor justo antes de que él alcanzara a tomarla de la mano.

—¡Suéltame! —la castaña tiró de su agarre— ¿Soy una sangre sucia no? Deberías cuidarte de que alguien te vea cerca de mí, sería muy malo para tu reputación de sangre pura —agregó de manera mordaz.

—¡Hey! —el rubio volvió a tomar su mano— detente.

—¡Bueno, ya déjame en paz! —le gritó.

—Granger no seas terca, ya te dije que fue un chiste nada más —trató de razonar con ella— lo que menos quería era ofenderte.

—¿Pues qué crees? No me gustó tu chiste —sí que había logrado ofenderla.

—De verdad, no fue mi intención arruinar el momento —pareció molesto consigo mismo— al menos ahora permíteme acompañarte hasta la torre de premios anuales.

—No gracias, ya me acompañaste lo suficiente ¿No te parece? —lo miró como desafiándolo a decir lo contrario, dando por zanjado el asunto— ¡Adiós!

 _¡Ah no! ¡Claro que no!_

Hermione pasó por el lado de Draco decidida a irse cuando sintió como los dedos largos y fríos del chico apresaron su muñeca, haciéndola girarse de nuevo hacia él.

—¡Pues no, no fue suficiente! —y la tomó por el cuello con rudeza para juntar sus labios, sin darle la opción de pensar.

Hermione no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba como en un trance, hipnotizada por la circunstancia y el olor a menta del rubio que con destreza movía los labios sobre los suyos.

 _¿Estaba soñando?_

Porque esto parecía más real que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera vivido pero a la vez tan imposible. Ahí en un pasillo del castillo, mientras todo el mundo disfrutaba de una fiesta, ella dejaba que el chico más guapo de toda la escuela la besara, sin objeciones, largo y tendido.

 _¡Eso sí que no!_

Y tal como empezó el beso, terminó, justo cuando la castaña se separó del chico para mirarlo a los ojos, aun turbada por el acontecimiento.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —no podía evitar esa pregunta. Necesitaba una respuesta que la convenciera de que eso era lo correcto.

Él sonrió —¿Necesito una razón para eso?

—Yo si la necesito.

—La verdad no sé porque lo hice —la encaró— ¿Satisfecha?

 _Estúpido Malfoy._

Una sonora bofetada resonó sobre la pálida mejilla del rubio, logrando desestabilizarlo.

—La próxima vez, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer ¡Imbécil! —fueron las últimas palabras de Hermione antes de dejarlo solo.

—¡Granger! —la llamó cuando pudo reponerse y sin embargo, ella lo ignoró— ¡Has lo que se te dé la gana! ¿Me oyes? ¡Y ni creas que te besé porque me gustas!

Hermione ya estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ver como la miraba Draco y lo mucho que lamentó en su interior el haberse comportado como un troll con ella, antes de poder decirle siquiera lo hermosa que se veía esa noche

* * *

Bueno, creo que para algunos es claro que este oneshot es una especie de ampliación de un drabble que escribí para un reto. Algunas personas me propusieron que lo hiciera, así que ¿Por qué no? En fin… He tratado de ser menos canon esta vez tanto con Hermione como con Draco (además de las circunstancias por supuesto) y espero que a pesar de que no sea lo que tal vez les agrada leer, le den una oportunidad.

Un abrazo.

Gizz.


End file.
